New Family For the Flock
by milkduds911
Summary: Twenty year old Max is engaged to Fang, and their wedding is Some complications come along after the honey moon, but Jeb and Max's mother can help with
1. Chapter 1

Yup, it's me again, Max, with some new stories. They don't really involve fighting, but they have to do  
with my life after the world has been saved.

I'm now twenty years old, about, and so is Fang and Iggy. Nudge is eighteen, Gazzy is fourteen, and  
Angel is twelve. The Flock lives in a house that was built just for us, but I'm not telling you where exactly.

I was in my bed, laying there, unable to get to sleep, when I hear the door start to open. I prepare myself to attack whatever  
comes through that door, anticipating an Eraser or some wacko scientist to come in. Instead I see Fang, who sees me right away.  
"Hey, I wanted to ask you something, but I didn't want to ask in front of everyone" Fang starts off with. I'm surprised he said so much without  
me saying anything first.  
"Sure, go ahead"  
Fang seemed a little embarrassed, but said "I was kinda thinking we could get out of the house for a little bit first"  
I wasn't surprised that time, but I put some real pants on, and we escaped through my window.

"Okay, so what is it you want to ask me?" I was tired of playing games, and wanted to know what Fang needed an answer to.

We were by a lake that was about a mile away from the house, and were sitting on the end of the dock.

Fang finally said "Well, we've been, I guess, dating for like, six years, so I wanted to, like, officialy and legally make you mine"

My heart was pounding. I though I had heard him wrong, or maybe he was joking with me. Now I see why he had wanted to get out of the house. All I  
could manage to say was,  
"Meaning?"

Fang pulled something out of his jacket pocket and opened it saying the words I didn't think I would ever hear,  
"Will you marry me?"  
He opened the little box and revealed a diamond ring, the diamonds in the shape of a bird.

I thought I was going crazy, but I said the only answer I think I could've managed.  
"Of course!"  
I know I'm not the kind of person to get all gooey over a guy or get all emotional, but I was so happy and excited that I just had to hug somebody,  
and since Fang was the only person around, I had to hug him, and we ended up falling off the dock and into the water. Good thing Fang gave me the  
ring before I went crazy

Fang and I flew back to the house when we were reasonable dry. Fang kissed me goodnight, and promised me that we together will tell the rest of the  
Flock our great news.

In the morning, after Iggy had finished cooking us breakfast, we all sat around the table, and Fang started up some chaos, but luckily, not the bad  
kind.

"So, we, as in Max and I, have something to tell you guys, but please don't freak out"

Gazzy seemed amused, as in there was nothing that could surprise him. "What, are you guys getting married or something?" He said in a mocking tone.

I just wanted to tell them with out actually saying the M word, so all I answered very simply.  
"Actually, yes"

Everyone went silent. Then, as I had expected, they all bursted into laughter.

Iggy couldn't help himself by saying "That was a good one guys! You actually seemed serious"

Angel, since she could read my mind, backed me up. "That's because she_ is_ being serious"

"What?" Nudge seemed totally confused.

Fang explainedd the whole thing to everybody, and after we all seemed to let the news sink in, Nudge got an interesting idea.

"Can I plan the wedding?"

How could I say no?


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh God, I'm gonna puke. Why did I agree to do this?"

Nudge looked as though she was about to burst out laughing, and I knew exactly why.

I was in my wedding dress, an hour away from walking down the aisle towards my soon-to-be-husband, and I felt like everything I have ever eaten was going to make a reappearance.

Angel looked very bored and simply said "You agreed to do this because you love Fang"

"Well, I absolutely cannot wait until it is over and done with."

"Why are you so nervous, there's like, ten people out there." Nudge was seriously tickled by the idea that I was doing something even remotely feminine, but she wouldn't get off my back about why I wasn't enjoying every minute of it.

Just in case your wondering, the seven people out there are Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, my mom, Ella,and Jeb. There's nine people if you count Total and Akila. Even with the lack of people, I was feeling butterflies.

About forty-five minutes later, I saw my mom come in through the door.

"Wow, aren't you pretty?"

"Ugh, quit reminding me." My mom just stood there, looking at me, and it was getting kind of weird.

"So, is there a reason you came in here, or did you just wanna see me all girlified in advanced?"

"Oh, sorry! I came in here because I needed to tell you, that you have fifteen more minutes until the ceremony starts, and the rest of you have to go and take your seats."

Everybody left except for my mom, which I was glad about. She of course decided to start up a conversation.

"Are you nervous?"

"Well, if you count me feeling like I'm free falling, then yes, I'm nervous."

"You're gonna be fine! There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Okay, well, can I just, stand here for a little bit? It'll give me some time to think."

"Of course, I won't say anything else."

We just kind of stood there for the last fifteen minutes, before Jeb came in and ruined the party.

"Hey, it's time to go."

Forget the butterflies, I had a herd of elephants in my stomach.

"You may kiss the bride"

After what seemed like hours of us reciting what we had to, the moment that my nervousness had led up to had finally arrived. Fang gently took my head in his hands, leaned in, and kissed me. Everybody cheered when we pulled apart, which I kind of found pointless, but was glad because it blocked out what I heard from the rest of everyone else.

"You're mine now. Forever. Nobody can have you but me." Sometimes Fang just knew the perfect thing to say.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The next thing I knew, Fang and I were getting into a car, driven by one of my mom's good friends to a house  
that Jeb rented for our three day honeymoon.

Now I'm not going to go into detail about it, because I want to keep it to myself, but I will say, it was a pretty great three days.


End file.
